Fate's Won This Round!
by Mastodon'sWorstNightmare
Summary: The war was over. Peace ruled the land. Everyone had earned they happy ending! And it took the sacrifice of the young Robin to make it happen... Except, Robin never believed in fate... And that may have saved the young tactician from death. Only... it didn't save the Robin's favorite robe...


"Chrom... We have to do SOMETHING!" The bubbly voice of Lissa said, awakening the young man who was asleep on the ground. That was a voice he would never forget...

His eyes opened to reveal a familiar scene.

Chrom and his sister stood over the young tactician that considered them great comrades. Only this time, he could actually _remember _something. It was all just so great! He proved fate wrong! He defeated the forces of Grima and stopped the terrible future from happening! Nothing could have stepped on the joy that built in his chest as he merely stared up at the sky.

"Uh... Robin?" Chrom asked, unusually hesitant to say anything. The blue-haired prince-no-_king_ seemed rather red in the face as well. Must've been a celebration not long after the war ended.

"Yes, Chrom?" Robin said, calming peace still dominating his mind.

"W-Would you like some help?" Chrom seemed wide-eyed, like a deer about to be hit by a rogue cart. Robin could only wonder what was going through the young exalt's mind.

"No, I am quite fine," Robin said as he rose from the ground. He could take note of a strong draft, chilling his entire body. But that still did not soil his mood! The tactician took a deep breath, merely appreciating the fresh air that flowed throughout the humble little field they all stood in.

Wait!

"Guys!" Robin called excitedly to all of his friends. From Stahl to even the future children, they were all there! Morgan, Lon'qu, Kellam, Miriel, Maribelle, Vaike, Tharja, Henry, Nowi, and everyone else!

Robin ran over to greet his friends, taking note that the draft was rather strong, his whole body feeling ice cold as he jogged to the comrades he went to war with.

They too seemed embarrassed about something. They all had expressions similar to Chrom, red faced and eyes with pinprick pupils. He could have sworn that he heard Nowi scream out "I NEED AN ADULT!"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked jokingly. "A Risen got your tongue?"

"R-Robin..." Chrom asked, grabbing the twenty-something year old's attention. "Don't you feel... _cold_?"

"Oh, quite." Robin shivered in place.

"You... uh..." Chrom lost his words as the embarrassment strangled any hope of conversation with his favored tactician and best friend.

"What?" Robin could not tell what was going on with his friends. Cordelia looked as though she was going to pass out and flew away, Vaike muttered something about not liking men and shot off faster than a speeding arrow, Inigo screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away, Yarne said something about 'preserving his race' and did much the same as Inigo, Nah mimicked her mother and ran away crying. Donnel said he needed to check on his traps and merely walked away, his face completely blank. Maribelle simply threw her gloves and umbrella to Lissa, saying she was going to leave Ylisse for a while. Just about the only ones who didn't run away horrified was Morgan, Robin's daughter from the future, and Lucina, his wife.

"Father!" Morgan giggled excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her father's chest, the two being the same height. She just couldn't believe it! Her father was alive!

"MORGAN, YOU LET GO OF HIM THIS INSTANT!" Lucina screeched out, her face practically purple. She tried in vain to pry her daughter away from her husband's embrace.

"But, mother!" Morgan whined, "Father's _alive!_"

"Y-Yes, I _see _that!" Lucina felt vomit raise in her throat at the word 'see'. "J-Just... Hug him later!"

"What is wrong with you all?" Robin could not figure out why his friends were acting all-

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY NAKED!" Lissa shouted out, covering her eyes.

"Oh... _that's _why..." Robin said, looking down to see that it was indeed the case. All of his clothing was gone, leaving everything out and nothing to the imagination.

"I'll... just put on some clothes..."

"Yes," Lucina said, covering her daughter's eyes, "You should do that..."

Robin walked away, himself becoming red and wide-eyed.

That last thing he said before he left earshot of the only four that had the guts to stay was a simple and wise statement.

"Don't act like you're not impressed!"

* * *

><p>Chrom entered his tent, all of his energy drained.<p>

After the events of the day, he was ready to simply get some sleep.

He saw his wife, Sully, already knocked out on the bed. Though his entrance did cause a visible stir.

"_AHH! WHO CARES!? I CAN'T GET THAT GUY'S DI-_"

"Chrom...?" Sully asked, exhaustion noticeable in her tone.

"Y-Yes!" Chrom almost screamed. He was thankful his wife got the thought from his head. He didn't need to explore the _idea_ of the event ever again! It never happened!

"Jeez!" Sully herself shouted out. The sudden scream of her husband caused anger to well up inside herself. She just needed a bit of sleep! "What the hell happened to you? You're redder than a tomato!"

"W-Wait..." Chrom said, confusion building. "W-Were you with everyone at the field today?"

"No, I stepped out." Sully admitted. "I paid some chick who looked like me to just stand there for a bit while I caught up on some much needed training."

"Wait... Really?" Chrom was surprised at his wife's dedication towards training. Her fetish at becoming stronger was outright scary sometimes...

"Yeah," Sully shrugged simply. "Somethin' happen while I was gone!?" Adrenaline pumped through her system as the thought dug into her mind. Of course something would go wrong! She was so stupid! Just be a little more patient you friggin' idiot-

"We found Robin... He's alive and well."

"What!?" They found the guy that she was convinced could have been younger than Ricken!? He was _alive_!? "That's awesome!"

"Y-Yeah..." Chrom sounded less sure of himself.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sully could tell that Chrom wasn't saying everything he needed too.

"He... He had even less than before..." Chrom never sounded more devastated. Even when they lost all of those unpaid stunt doubles that posed for them in battle when they all went to the beach... and the hot springs...

"You mean he can't remember us!?" If that idiot didn't recognize her, she'd make him recognize her foot up his ass!

"No, he remembered us alright."

"What, was he butt naked?"

The silence answered for her. Said silence was then cut short by her mad laughter.

"That's hilarious!" Sully had to hold her stomach as she almost fell from the bed.

"It is not!" Chrom shouted melodramatically, using his leader voice.

"What, is he bigger than you?"

Once again, the silence answered for her.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

This is Plague with his first Fire Emblem story.

Well... not really _story _per se. More of 'weird idea that I decided to go through with because fuck you I do what I want'.

But I had just beaten Fire Emblem Awakening when I thought to myself, it'd be funny if Robin was butt-naked when they found him/her.

Totally mature, I know. But here's what I think would happen in that scenario.

And if anyone asks about Robin's description, I mainly use the really short guy because I like the one look with the scars and bandages. So in my head he's younger than Ricken.

But I plan on just doing another chapter with female Robin... so you perverts will owe me one there.

Until then, have fun this Halloween! Don't let your teenage victims get away from you!


End file.
